Winged Beasts
by umbreonblue
Summary: Beast AU. In this world, there are many that look like humans but are not human. Beings like this are the Beasts. They look human but have animal features. The rarest ones are those with wings. However, the Beasts tend to stay away from humans, whether fearing war or discrimination.


In this world, there are many that look like humans but are not human. Beings like this are the Beasts. They look human but have animal features. The rarest ones are those with wings. However, the Beasts tend to stay away from humans, whether fearing war or discrimination.

Ayanagi Beast Academy is a school just for Beasts. The Beasts are separated into different classes. There's the Feline, Canine, and Prey Classes. Also, there is one more, mysterious class- the Mystical Class. Overall, most Classes get along as well as you might think.

* * *

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" yells a brown wolf boy as he runs to class. This is Hoshitani Yuta, one of the students.

Panting as he makes it in time, Hoshitani sees Kuga Shu the grey wolf. "Kuga! Good morning," Hoshitani yells as he goes over to his friend. Kuga nods, "Yo."

"Why are you almost late again?" Akatsuki Kyoji the red-orange fox complains. Hoshitani embarrassingly rubs his neck, "Sorry, I stayed up late again last night." Akatsuki huffs, "Try to sleep early today." Hoshitani nods, "Hai~!" They sit down, then the bell rings, and class starts.

Once lunch rolled around, Hoshitani goes over to his usual table with his unusual friends. Nayuki Toru the chick, who made bentos, "Are they OK?" Everyone else nods as they eat, Nayuki happy as he ruffles his yellow down feathers. His sisters are in another section of the school, also chicks.

Tengenji Kakeru the red cat then starts taking all high-and-mighty, as most house cats are, but Tsukigami Kaito the blue penguin retaliates. "But we commoners have experienced much more than that, Ten-gen-ji~."

"Why you…" Tengenji angrily says. "Maa maa. Calm down," Nayuki intervenes. Hoshitani just looks on with mild interest, then decides to move to another table as the noise increases.

At another table, he sits with Kuga and Toraishi the white tiger. The two are childhood friends, only… "For the last time, you can't borrow my bike today," Kuga tells the whining tiger. "Eh~? But, I have a hot date today!" Toraishi whines. Kuga turns away from him. "Please?" Toraishi tries the kitten eyes on him, but fails as Kuga says, "No."

Toraishi just keeps pleading until Kuga eventually agrees, but wants the bike back by nine. Hoshitani, somewhat used to this situation, looks around to see the other two tables.

One is where Tatsumi Rui, the teal dragon's, group is. By Tatsumi's side is Sawatari Eigo the monkey, serving him tea. There's also Ugawa Akira the pink rabbit, trying to keep Inumine Seishiro the Shumai-Inu, away from him. Inumine just barks and howls at him, devouring his food. "Calm down, Inu!" Ugawa yells. Inumine barks excitedly, "Woof!" not staying still. Meanwhile, Sawatari and Tatsumi are having a relaxing time.

On the other hand, the last table, near the sakura trees, is where the older students sit. Akatsuki, who is slowly becoming a kitsune, is sitting next to his crush, Hiragi Tsubasa the only black jaguar of the group, happily talking. FYI, everyone practically knows about Akatsuki's crush expect Hiragi. Next to them is Yuzuriha Christian Lion the grey mouse and Sazanami Sakuya the horned sheep, talking about their day, Yuzuriha petting Sazanami's white wooly coat, but is careful of the horns.

However, on a table in the far back, directly under a sakura tree, Hoshitani spots Tsukigami Haruto the blue penguin and Otori Itsuki the unique jaguar talking. Curiosity piqued, Hoshitani walks over to their table, fascinated by Otori's unique purple-whitish fur with grey rosette spots, hair tied up with a red ribbon, and Haruto's navy blue feathers. "Um… mind if I sit here?" Hoshitani shyly asks. The penguin and jaguar look at the little wolf and nod, smiling.

"Ne, we're creating a little group, want to join?" Haruto asks. Hoshitani tilts his head, looking just like a pup, "What group?" Otori smiles, "The Winged Group. It's the only safe place winged Beasts can be themselves."

Hoshitani's shocked at that, and with good reason. Winged Beasts, since they're so rare, are often hunted, so they don't show their wings to just anyone. Most don't know how to fly as they wanted a normal Beast life, so they blend in well with other Beasts. Their existence is only rumored now, and making a group just for winged Beasts means…

"But… I don't have any-" Otori interrupts, "Don't lie. I saw you trying to fly last night." Hoshitani pouts, "F-fine…you caught me. Does that mean you two also have-"

"Yup," they both smile. "Don't worry. This is only between us," Haruto assures, which makes Hoshitani feel better about this. "OK. I'll join. When do we start?" he asks. Haruto smiles, "Tomorrow night. Nine sharp." Then, the bell rings, and lunch is over.

Everyone leaves, crowding the halls on their way to class. Haruto waves goodbye to them while Otori pets Hoshitani's head, "I'll see you then," he says as he leaves, Hoshitani smiling.

When he met up with Kuga and Akatsuki, Akatsuki asks, "What are you so happy about?" Hoshitani shakes his head, smiling knowingly, "Nothing." Akatsuki raises an eyebrow, but decides to leave it be. Kuga, on the other hand, decides that whatever is going on, Haruto and Otori and involved too, but decides to leave it be for now.

* * *

On the night they're supposed to meet, Haruto and Otori arrived early, the destination being the forest outside campus, where no one disturb them. They wait patiently, and see Hoshitani arrive. "Sorry I'm late. I had to get past Akatsuki." The two nod in understanding. Akatsuki can be quite persistent when need be.

Tail wagging excitedly, Hoshitani asks, "What's first?" Otori and Haruto smile at their kohai, "First, let's stretch our wings," Haruto says.

They stretch their wings all at the same time, all on their backs. Looking at his senpai-tachi's wings, he notices that Otori's are pure black with a red sheen while Haruto's were violet and black. "Your wings are beautiful," Hoshitani comments, sparkles in his eyes. Haruto and Otori both smile, "Yours are too," they say, commenting on Hoshitani's pure white wings with a green sheen. Hoshitani smiles back at them.

Together they took flight…or, tried to. There were definitely some bumps and bruises, but the flight that night was successful. After a bit of a crash landing though, they all laughed, having fun, only themselves, their shadows, and the moon as witnesses to this night.

"That was fun!" Hoshitani happily cheers. Haruto and Otori smile too. "We should do this again sometime," Otori suggests, Haruto nodding in agreement.

From then on, the Winged Group has been flying high into the sky with no one the wiser, getting good at it.

* * *

One night, something changed.

It was a normal night flight. With Haruto was going to graduate and head off in the world soon, they had to make it special. Otori and Hoshitani planned for two weeks for this.

Haruto knew he got there a bit late, but when saw the two winged Beasts were already there, he was still surprised. "Sorry I'm late," Haruto apologizes. Otori and Hoshitani smile and nod, "It's OK."

"So, where to tonight?" Haruto asks. Otori smiles as he let his wings out, "It's a surprise." Haruto raises an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Hoshitani's turn to smile and let out his wings, "C'mon!" he says as he tries to lead his Haruto, tugging on his shirt sleeve. Haruto raises his hands up in surrender, "OK! OK!" before letting his wings out and following the two in the night sky.

When they arrived at their destination, Haruto was awestruck. A huge sakura tree on an island surrounded by a lake lit up by moonlight, sparkling like the stars. They landed on the island, and saw a picnic set up under the tree. Haruto being surprised was an understatement.

"Thank you," Haruto smiles. Otori and Hoshitani smile back, "You're welcome." They all sat down to eat.

Afterwards, they played. Flying low to skim the water with their hands then up into the night sky, the moon and stars illuminating them. Haruto and Otori flew side by side, it was like they were dancing. Hoshitani could only hover in awe at how beautiful the sight was.

Then, Otori holds out his hand, Haruto too, "Would you like to dance?" they asked. Hoshiani smiles, tail wagging excitedly as he took each of their hands in his, one for Otori and one for Haruto. Together, they danced in the sky, having the time of their lives.

Then, when they're cleaning up, Hoshitani beckons Otori and Haruto to him, getting question marks from them, when suddenly, he kisses both of them on cheek, shocking them both. Smiling, Hoshitani cocks his head to the side while his senpai were still dumbstruck, tail lazily wagging.

"Uh… what was that for?" they ask at the same time. Hoshitani continues to smile at them, "No reason. I just wanted to."

'Right…' they both thought. They looked at each other, then smile as they both had an idea.

Hoshitani looks at them like a confused, lost puppy, then Otori makes the first move. He kisses his kohai on the lips. Surprised, Hoshitani looks wide-eyed, then Haruto kisses him too, right on the lips.

Hoshitani blushes, "Um… what was that for?" Haruto and Otori both smile, "No reason."

Hoshitani smiles at them, still blushing and giggles a little, "OK."

On the way back, Hoshitani was very happy, yet sad. Otori noticed, but chose to keep it to himself.

Before going back to bed, Hoshitani hugs Haruto, "We're going to miss you." Haruto sighs and smiles as he hugs back, "I know, but I'll come visit. It'll be a good excuse to see Kaito too."

Hoshitani lets go and look up at him, "Promise?" he asks with puppy-eyes. Haruto ruffles his hair, "Promise."

Hoshitani smiles, "I'll see you tomorrow," before going to bed.

"Otori…" Haruto says. "Yes?" Otori responds. "Take care of him, and… keep the group running for me," Haruto requests.

Otori nods, "Of course." Haruto nods back, then heads back to his bed as well as Otori. Unbeknownst to them though, a certain someone was watching.

* * *

The next day, at lunch, the Winged Group was at their usual table when Kuga walked over to talk to them.

"Hoshitani…" Kuga starts. "Yes?" Hoshitani responds happily. "I saw you, Haruto-san, and Otori-senpai flying back here last night."

Everyone else at the table was shocked. "Wha-what? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hoshitani tries to cover, but Kuga is his usual serious self and doesn't even flinch.

Sighing, Hoshitani says, "Alright. We were out flying last night. Are you going to-"

"No. I won't snitch. Just… be careful," Kuga sighs. They all nods. "Also…," he looks at Haruto and Otori, "If you hurt my friend, I'll make your lives a living nightmare, OK?"

"K-Kuga!" Hoshitani tries to calm him down as Kuga had a dark aura around him. Haruto and Otori sweat-drop before answering, "OK." Kuga nods, then leaves. The rest of the table sighs in relief.

"Sorry about that. Kuga's overprotective when it comes to his friends," Hoshitani sheepishly smiles. 'Understatement,' is what the other two think. With that over, they continue lunch.

* * *

After school, they all hang out under the sakura tree. Hoshitani, curious as ever, tries petting Otori's ears. Raising an eyebrow, one ear flicking, but not willing to move out of his sun spot, "What're you doing?"

Hoshitani pouts, "I was trying to see if you could purr, but I guess not." Haruto smiles, "Jaguars can't purr. Sorry." This causes Hoshitani to pout even more.

Otori smiles, "Feel free to pet me all you want though. I don't mind." Hoshitani giggles, "Thanks," as he feels Otori's head lean up into his touch.

Eventually, the ribbon in Otori's hair is loosened enough to fall off, letting Otori's longish hair flow down. Thing is, Otori's too focused on Hoshitani's hand petting him to notice.

Slightly blushing, Hoshitani continues to pet Otori, hands wandering to running through his hair. Otori hums at the feeling, which Hoshitani softly smiles at. Haruto, wanting in on this, pets Hoshitani's ears, which makes him giggle. Haruto pets Hoshitani's hair, making him hum in satisfaction.

They continue with this as they slowly fall asleep. They slept like that for awhile. Then, it starts to rain.

Waking up, they all run inside, wet. "My place is close," Haruto says and they all go there for the night.

Once in Haruto's room, they get some towels to dry off, at least until Hoshitani tries to shake off the water, covering them both. Looking at the big cat and bird, Hoshitani sheepishly smiles, "S-sorry…"

In retaliation, Otori rubs Hoshitani dry with the towel hard, the latter wincing at the roughness. Haruto, in turn, rubs Otori dry as well.

Once dry, Haruto offered to give one of them the bed, one the couch, and the other the futon. Hoshitani asks, "Is the bed big enough for three?" Haruto and Otori just look at him like he's nuts before Haruto answers, "Actually… it is." Otori's surprised while Hoshitani cheers.

And so, convinced with Hoshitani's puppy-eyes, they all got into the same bed together.

Haruto was on one side, Otori on the other, and Hoshitani in the middle. They turn to each other, still awake. "Ne… can we call each other by first names now? We have been together long enough, haven't we?" Hoshitani asks. Otori and Haruto blink at that before answering, "I'd like that."

Hoshitani smiles, "Call me Yuta then."

"Itsuki," Otori says.

"Haruto," says Haruto.

"Haru and Itsuki then," Yuta chuckles. Haru and Itsuki slightly blush before saying, "Yu-chan."

Yuta glares, "No fair!" while the other two laugh, Yu-chan's glare coming off more as cute than menacing. Yuta shuts them up with a kiss on the lips, one for each of them. It works.

Slightly blushing, Haruto and Otori honestly don't know what to make of this development.

"Mating season is coming up soon… Could we, maybe… no. It's a crazy idea," Yuta says, shaking his head. Raising an eyebrow, Haruto asks, "What is it, Yu-chan?"

Hoshitani answers, slightly blushing, "Um… I thought that maybe we could… be mates? The three of us?"

Otori and Haruto are both surprised at the suggestion and impressed that their kohai thought of it.

"Well…" they trail off.

"I… like you guys. As more than friends. Is that… OK?" Yuta shyly asks.

Haru and Itsuki look at each other before smiling as they answer, "Yes. It's OK."

Itsuki says, "I feel the same way, Yuta."

Haruto says, "Ditto."

Yuta smiles, "I'm happy then."

Itsuki smiles as he pets Yuta, scratching behind his ear, "Mmm~! There! That's the spot…Aa…" Yuta moans, becoming completely relaxed and leaning into the jaguar's touch, tail lazily wagging happily.

Haru pets Itsuki as well, running his fingers through his hair, Itsuki humming as he continues to scratch Yuta's ear, tail wrapping around Haru's waist. Eventually, they all start to fall asleep, Haruto putting a blanket over them before dozing off.

* * *

When mating season starts, it's usually for a week. Thus, the school has a vacation that week. This gives everyone a chance to mate and be happy. During mating season, for winged Beasts, it's a bit different.

Winged Beasts, during mating season, have a submissive and dominant system. Submissive Beasts will prepare by making nests, stashing away provisions, and look for a mate. Dominants are the ones searching for a mate, a Submissive to call their own. The other thing about Submissive Beasts is that they can get pregnant, male or female.

This is what happened with Yuta. He made a nest in Haruto's bed (since it's big enough for all three of them), and stashed about a week's worth of provisions in the pantry. The only thing missing is for his mates to come in.

When Haruto and Otori came home though, Yuta jumped them, which in turn, caused them to pick him up, and carry him to the bedroom, all three of them excited for their first time together. Yuta's tail wagging, looking like he's in heat, and Itsuki's tail wrapping around the three of them is prove enough.

In bed, they kissed each other with desire and passion, all of them saying "I love you," to each other before and after doing it.

In the end, after Haruto graduated, they still lived together. The common reason… they love each other. The real reason… Yuta got pregnant. Let's just say that after that, those three were and always will be inseparable. Even and especially with a little one on the way.

* * *

Bonus:

When Yuta told them he was pregnant, both of his mates stared in shock. One of them even fainted for a second (which was why he sat them down on the couch first). Then, they freaked out about the preparations that had to be made, but were so happy (and scared) to be fathers.

After a month, they found out that Yuta's having twins. That they're having twins! When the doctor asked who the father was, both Haruto and Otori said that they were the fathers.

Also, Yuta got a craving for castella cake, oranges, and a huge pot of hamburger curry.


End file.
